Benitsubasa Yotsuki
Benitsubasa (''紅翼 Literally meaning "''Red Wings") Is a Jonin from Kumogakure, who was trained by a world famous Ninja named Karuko Yuki, originally from the Hidden Mist. Background Benitsubasa was born September 14th, on a rainy day surrounded ironically by death. On the very day of her birth, 3 other memebers of her family died, her older brother and sister, and her mother. For this her father considered her a bad omen, and sent her to an orphanage, however she was adopted the same day by her grandmother, Hikari Yotsuki, and her father abandoned the country only to die a week later at the hands of a Rouge Ninja. Growing up, even knowing this, Benitsubasa had a positive outlook on life. After her father, no other member of her clan perished, even in battle against other powerful shinobi, which made her clan believe she was somewhat of a good luck charm, though this only lasted until she was 8, and began training with Karuko Yuki. During her training with Karuko Yuki at the Academy, she learned a large amound of advanced Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills, and from a very young age, just like her two team mates, was considered a young prodigy. Her team mates were Tamao Asama and Izumo Kagawa.Izumo, speciallized in weapons, and Tamao was being trained to be the Jinchuuriki of the 2 tails, as a result of the near capture of Yugito'Nii. Benitsubasa's first S-Ranked mission was in the land of fear, all of her team was on edge, they were ambushed by a group of rouge terrorist shinobi, and nearly died, until a young Tatsuo Uchiha managed to save the three students. However, their teacher was unlucky, and died attempting an extremely risky and forbidden technique used to channel nature enerrgy, without using Senjutsu. Both of Benitsubasa's teammates were unconscious, and they carried them to the Hidden Night, where they were welcomed with open arms by Tatsuo, and his father the 2nd Kuraikage, Kagemaru. This was a chance meeting, or so most believed. Benitsubasa and Tatsuo were practically attatched at the hip after this. They spent nearly 2 months together, before she recieved orders from the Raikage to return to Kumogakure. This was the last time she saw Tatsuo, for nearly 3 years (She left around the same time Naruto left the hidden leaf). One day, Tatsuo came to the Hidden Cloud on a mission, and by chance ran into her. This time, they ran away together, though only for a brief time, Tatsuo trained her, made her vastly more knowledable than before, and mysteriously vanished again, until she recieved knews that he had become the new Kuraikage of the Hidden Night, and she went to visit him. The first two times he declined, and the third time wasn't optional. The third time, he approached her at a ramen stand in the village. (Will Complete) Personality Benitsubasa is usually extremely upbeat and friendly, however around people like Tatsuo Uchiha or Raiden Nakamura , she tends to become somewhat introverted. Appearance Benitsubasa is medium height with white hair and black eyes. She is also very dark skinned for a member her clan, and fairly attractive; gaining attention from many men both in and out of her clan. She wears two red wrist braces, and standard Noble Attire. Abilities Benitsubasa is able to harness the power of raw lightning, and control it freely, additionally she has a large amount of storred chakra. Kekkei Genkai Swift Release Swift Release is and Nature Combination of Lightning and Wind, or for elite Shinobi just advanced Wind control and grants the user the ability to achieve unbelievable speeds. Examples of this are moving at a high speed, and not suffering bodily damage or tunnel vision. It also grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. This essentially makes Swift Release users invulnerable to Taijutsu. Part I Coming Soon Time-Skip Coming Soon Part II Coming Soon Trivia *Benitsubasa had a serious relationship with Raiden Nakamura for 3 years, but it was a secret to most because of their clans rivalry. *Benitsubasa fell in love with Tatsuo Uchiha the first time they met, even though during that time she was with Raiden, causing Raiden and Tatsuo to fued. Qoutes *"I'm sincerly sorry.. I'm not worth the trouble.. I just can't help myself" -to Tatsuo Uchiha *"Why did you refuse to see me twice then just show up here? Do you.. hate me?" -to Tatsuo Uchiha *"I'm tired of this, I think I should teach you why the Yotsuki Clan isn't nearing extinction like your pathetic clan!" -to Raiden Nakamura *"Oh no, what do we do? Their S-Ranked, we're weaker than they are!"- to Karuko Yuki Jutsu *Chidori *Chidori Sabre *Lightning Shot *Lightning Armor *Wind Style: Wind Scythe *Wind Style: Fang of the Red Wind Reference Most Concepts are © SwindleCSX (HakaObedient) Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the general Concept is © Masashi Kishimoto. Artwork Unknown (Artwork Removed upon request from owner) Update Log **This OC, as of Thursday December 11th 2014 (12/11/14) has been unlocked for collaboration. Feel free to make minor adjustments to this page's pre-existing content and add additional content. For permissions to become the sole editor of this page contact DawnguardCommander. Category:Original Character